Because Somehow The Universe Chose Us To Be Together
by casey and lily fan
Summary: Future fic-When Robin wakes up drunk in her own apartment she hadn't though anyone else to be there. At least not her ex-husband! Barney/Robin


**A/N: **Today a year ago, I came onto this site. One of the best days of my life, because since then I've read so many great fics from all my fandoms. I don't know if I could live without Fanfiction these days. But luckily I don't have too! As a celebration I made another Robin/Barney fic. A few people asked for another one after my last one and voila. Here yah go guys and I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this amazing show! Only the plot.

_Because somehow the universe  
chose us to be together_

**January 1****st****, 2030**

With a groan Robin woke up in the morning. Her head was pounding furiously. The bright sunlight that peeked in was hurting her eyes and a nauseous feeling spread its way through her body. Dizziness taking over. She definitely had too much Scotch yesterday. She can't even remember what happened, besides that… Well it's 2030 now.  
Feeling the urge to puke, Robin quickly stood up and ran over to the bathroom. Dropping in front of the toilet her whole stomach content came up at ones. After less than a minute everything was out and one of her problems were solved. If you can call a hangover a problem at least.  
Robin looked to herself in the mirror when she felt a little better. Her mascara was spread over her cheeks, the rest of her make-up gone. Her dark brown hair one clit.  
Looking down to her body, Robin just now noticed she was naked. Not understanding how that happened she tried to think about last night. But everything was one big black hole.

"Just like Ted back in 2005." Robin mumbled to herself, not expecting an answer or even a reaction.

"Yeah with the pineapple." Sounded it from behind her. With a scream she turned around, seeing the one person she expected the least.

"Barney?" Robin asked in disbelieve. There he stood her ex-husband in nothing more than a boxer. His blond hair – now turning a little gray – laying against his forehead. A smirk placed on his face. Robin couldn't help but smile, before shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

Barney opened his mouth to answer, when he suddenly hurled forward. Emptying his stomach like she did, but instead of in the toilet on her feet.  
Robin looked down in disgust. She had to bite her tongue to keep the remaining content inside.

Ones he was finished, he took his original position. " Sorry about that. I'll clean it up in a minute. Don't you remember? I came to MacLaren's and you sat there, whole alone. I said hey, we drunk a little bit_ too _much and from the one thing came the other. Eventually we," Barney stopped, his smirk turning in a look of guilt. "had sex."

The memories came back to Robin. She remembered everything clearly now. They did have sex. She and Barney had sex. Not again, not after everything. The wedding, the divorce, his daughter. This couldn't be true.

Robin held her hand against her cheek, tears starting to form.  
"I'm sorry, but you need to leave. Now." She said, before walking out. Forgetting the vomit on her bathroom floor.

She walked towards her kitchen. Taking out water and an aspirin. Filling a glass that stood there from yesterday, before gulping everything down. Why does she do this to herself over and over again? Why does she keep falling for him? The guy that made her laugh back at MacLaren's. The guy that lied to her on several occasions to give her the greatest gif she has ever had. _Him. _  
There they came. The warm tears started strolling down her face.

"Robin." Barney had come in the kitchen and saw her crying.  
"Barney, just go away! This was a mistake!" Robin yelled. The last part not only to him, but also to herself. She had never felt this miserable.

"I'm not leaving, Robin." He told her, walking up to her. He took her free hand in his. She didn't look him in the eyes. It would be too painful to look in those beautiful, blue eyes.  
Barney cupped her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm not leaving." She let out a soft sob as he spoke those words.

"Why not? Why not, Barney?" Robin demanded firmly. She couldn't believe they kept playing that game. There was and always will be a connection between them, but is that a reason to get hurt over and over again.

"Because somehow the universe chose us to be together." Barney said with a small smile. Robin looked up in confusion. Barney isn't a guy who talks about the universe lightly. He only did that ones with her and now he did it again.

"There has to be a reason we keep coming together at some point. Ever since I saw you in the bar all those years ago, you haven't gone out of my mind, Robin. Even when we got divorced I never stopped loving you and I know you never stopped loving me." Barney continued, rubbing her cheek softly. "And as I said before; I'll take the risk." Robin looked at him, dumbfound. Realizing what he said is true. She loves him, not loved.

"I- How are you sure we'll work out this time? Maybe we screw it up like before!" She answered him, placing her hand on his.

"Because you are in New York now and I've grown up. Besides we all have what we want. I know you want children, Robin. Everyone does eventually." Barney said with a smile. "Besides Ellie keeps asking when Aunt Robin comes to visit us."

Robin laughed slightly, her tears drying up. She looked to him. To the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, with the guy she _still _wants to spend her life with. "I'll… I'll take the risk too."

Barney's face lighted up in an instant. "Thank God you said that!" He pulled her in for a kiss and Robin couldn't help but answer the kiss. And there she knew this was going to be a difficult road ones again. But now, now they were both settled down, that didn't mind.

That's why when Ted turned up with the Blue French Horn months later. She quickly told him no. Seeing that he was broken ones again gave her more pain than expected, but he wasn't her prince charming. Her prince charming was playing with his, no _their_ ten year old daughter on the living room floor.

Like the rest of the gang, Robin Scherbatsky had finally her happily ever after in sight.

_The end_

**A/N: **I hope this was good enough to be a celebration fic. And I even more hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in a review.

Till next time,

C&Lfan :)


End file.
